Emancypantki I/XVI
XVI Pan Zgierski praktyczny Lekarstwo było skuteczne. Zgierski bowiem nie tylko odzyskał energię w myślach, ale poczuł chęć do stoczenia utarczki z panią Latter. Ona chciała go czymś zaskoczyć?... Doskonale! Teraz on pokaże, że zaskoczyć się nie da, gdyż zawsze i wszędzie panuje nad sytuacją. - Ponieważ - zaczął z uśmiechem - pragnie pani mówić o interesach (ja sądziłem, że między nami nie ma nic pilnego!...), więc mówmy systematycznie. Nie dlatego, broń Boże, abym kładł jakiś nacisk, gdyż między nami... Ale oboje przywykliśmy do zwięzłości... - Naturalnie - wtrąciła pani Latter - o pieniądzach musimy mówić jak finansiści... - Pojmuję panią i pani mnie... Otóż mam u pani drobny depozyt, o którym między nami wspominać by nie warto, gdyby w umowach... Depozyt ten, pięć tysięcy rubli, zostaje u pani z roku na rok... no, tak... Ale w połowie sierpnia roku zeszłego wspomniałem, owszem, nawet wyraźnie sformułowałem zamiar podniesienia tej sumki w lutym roku bieżącego... Nie mogę zatem przyjmować procentu za następne półrocze. - A jeżeli ja uprę się i nie oddam panu w lutym, co mi pan zrobi? - zapytała pani Latter śmiejąc się. - Naturalnie że zostawię pani sumkę do połowy lipca - odparł z ukłonem Zgierski. - Za to w lipcu stanowczo mieć ją muszę, gdyż inaczej grozi mi nieprzyjemność, na którą pani, o ile ją znam, nigdy by nie zezwoliła. - Ależ rozumie się... - Jestem tego pewny i nawet przypominam sobie (co obudziło we mnie najwyższą cześć i podziw) słowa pani: "Choćbym miała sprzedać wszystkie meble własne i szkolne, zwrócę panu pięć tysięcy rubli na termin..." - Nawet według naszej umowy wszystkie one już należą do pana - dodała pani Latter. Zgierski machnął ręki. - Czysta formalność, oparta na wyraźnym żądaniu pani... której dopełniłbym tylko w wypadku, gdyby ta kombinacja była dla pani korzystną. - Więc pięć tysięcy rubli zostawia mi pan do połowy lipca? - rzekła pani Latter. - Tak jest. Dopiero w tym terminie zawiśnie mi nad głową miecz Damoklesa... Czy pani da wiarę, iż mogą mi zlicytować meble?... Pani Latter nalała mu nowy kieliszek. - Proszę pana - zaczęła po chwili - a gdybym w ciągu tego lub przyszłego miesiąca zapotrzebowała jeszcze... - czterech tysięcy rubli także do połowy lipca?... - Gdzież znowu... Nieprawdopodobne... - odparł Zgierski wzruszając ramionami: - Owszem, jest to możliwe, gdyż bardzo wiele uczennic zapłaci mi dopiero w końcu czerwca. Zgierski zamyślił się. - A to ma pani kłopot... - rzekł. - Żałuję, że umieściłem wszystkie moje fundusze w akcjach cukrowni... No, żałuję!... tak się mówi... Pani wie, że teraz cukrownie dają osiemnaście i dwadzieścia procent dywidendy?... Gdyby nie to, musiałbym się dobrze kurczyć... Więc naturalnie nie tego żałuję, że mam akcje, ale... że nie mogę służyć pani na tak krótki termin... Pani Latter zarumieniła się. - Szkoda - rzekła. Zgierski dokończył kieliszka i uczuł niepokonaną chęć zaimponowania swymi informacjami. - Jestem pewny - zaczął - że nie posądza mnie pani o brak chęci służenia jej. Bo pomijam głęboką życzliwość, o której nie mówi się przy rachunkach, a której posiadaniem dla pani słusznie się szczycę... Pomijam to, gdyż choćbym był najbardziej interesownym człowiekiem, to przecież wiem, że pani, mówiąc językiem finansowym, stanowi dobrą hipotekę... Proszę pani, mówmy szczerze... Już sam Mielnicki daje duże gwarancje, a taki Solski... mój Boże!... Zgierski westchnął, pani Latter spuściła oczy. - Nie rozumiem pana... i nie chcę rozumieć... - dodała zniżonym głosem. - Nawet proszę pana, ażeby tych kwestyj nie poruszał... - Pojmuję i uwielbiam delikatność pani, ale... Cóżeśmy winni, że Mielnicki na prawo i na lewo skarży się, iż dostał odkosza, odpowiadając przy tym o swej miłości dla pani. Czemu zresztą nikt się nie dziwi, a ja najmniej... - dodał z westchnieniem. - Mielnicki jest oryginał - uśmiechnęła się pani Latter. - Ale pan Solski niczym, ale to niczym nie upoważniał... i przyznam się panu, że ta wieść obraża mnie... A jednak ta wieść przyszła z Rzymu, gdzie mieszka kilka polskich rodzin, które już dostrzegły, że pan Stefan zajął się panną Heleną. - Nic, ale to nic o tym nie wiem - rzekła pani Latter. - Pokazuje się, że nasza pensja jest fortecą, do której wieści nie dochodzą. - Hum! - mruknął Zgierski. - Musiały jednak dojść, i to z dobrego źródła, skoro zaniepokoiły pana Dębickiego... - Dębickiego?... - powtórzyła zdumiona pani Latter. - To jest tylko moje przypuszczenie - pośpieszył dodać pan Zgierski - lecz mówię o nim przez przyjaźń dla pani... Pani Latter dziwiła się coraz więcej. - Widzi pani, jak dobrze jest mieć przyjaciół, którzy umieją obserwować... Pan Dębicki, jak wiadomo, od dawna zna się z panem Solskim, a stosunki ich zacieśniają się jeszcze mocniej, ponieważ pan Dębicki obejmuje zarząd nad biblioteką Solskich... - Nic o tym nie wiem... - wtrąciła pani Latter. - Za to ja wiem i czuwam - odparł Zgierski z uśmiechem. - Wiem również, że pan Dębicki otrzymał kiedyś ostrą admonicję od panny Heleny. - Ach, przy tej nieszczęsnej algebrze!... - Otóż to. Mam więc prawo przypuszczać, że pan Dębicki nie żywi zbyt sympatycznych uczuć dla panny Heleny i może nierad by zostać jej oficjalistą... Widzi pani, z drobiazgów składają się duże wypadki... - Jeszcze nic nie rozumiem. - Zaraz pani zrozumie. Otóż w parę dni potem, kiedy mnie doszła wieść o zabiegach pana Solskiego około panny Heleny, jeden z moich przyjaciół wspomniał mi, że pan Dębicki wypytywał go... - O co? - Ani mniej, ani więcej tylko o wysokość kwoty, jaką złożyłem u pani, a nawet... o wysokość procentu... Przyzna pani, że ta troskliwość byłaby dziwną ze strony pana Dębickiego, gdybyśmy nie mieli prawa zaliczać go do partii nam nieprzychylnej. - Jaki niegodziwiec! - wybuchnęła pani Latter. - Ale cóż to znowu za partia nieprzychylna?... Przestrasza mnie pan... - Nie ma się czego lękać, gdyż są to rzeczy naturalne - mówił Zgierski. - Znamy przysłowie: zazdrość towarzyszy powodzeniu jak cień światłu... Więc jedni (przepraszam, ale mówimy otwarcie?...), jedni czy jedne zazdroszczą pani - Mielnickiego... Innym - pensja pani może być solą w oku... Ale panny Malinowskiej nie zaliczam do nich... - Pan zna Malinowską?... - zapytała pani Latter opuszczając ręce na fotel. - Tak. Jest to dobra kobieta i jej niech pani nie zalicza do nieprzychylnych. Ale o tym kiedy indziej... Dalej, są tacy i takie, które zazdroszczą pannie Helenie Solskiego, a nareszcie i tacy, którzy patrzą przez mikroskop na drobne usterki pana Kazimierza. - Cóż mają do niego? - szepnęła pani Latter przymykając oczy, bo czuła, że wobec ogromu informacyj Zgierskiego zaczyna się jej w głowie kręcić. - Nic wielkiego!... - odparł Zgierski chwiejąc się, jakby pragnął w równowadze utrzymać głowę. - Zarzucają panu Kazimierzowi... to jest nie tyle zarzucają, ile dziwią się, a właściwie... - Panie Zgierski... panie Stefanie, mów pan po prostu!... zawołała pani Latter składając ręce. - Mam mówić krótko i węzłowato?... To mi się podoba... To jest w stylu pani... - A więc? - A więc?... Aha!... no tak... - powtarzał Zgierski usiłując skupić uwagę. - Dziwią się tedy, że syn pani... to jest - szanowny i utalentowany pan Kazimierz, nie ma dotychczas określonego zajęcia. - Kazio wkrótce wyjeżdża za granicę - odparła pani Latter. - Rozumiem, do pana Solskiego. - Do uniwersytetu. - Ach, tak! - potwierdził Zgierski. - Dalej, zarzucają panu Kazimierzowi miłostki... No, miłość, pojmuje pani... światło życia, kwiat duszy... Ja - dodał z głupowatym uśmiechem - najmniej powinien bym oburzać się na miłostki młodych ludzi... Pojmuje mnie pani... Na nieszczęście pan Kazimierz zaangażował trochę pensję... - Tej panny już nie ma u nas - wtrąciła surowo pani Latter. Zawsze uwielbiałem takt pani - rzekł Zgierski i pocałował ją w rękę. - Co zaś do innych zarzutów... - Jeszcze?... Zgierski machnął ręką. - Wspominać nie warto! - mówił. - Gorszą się tym, że pan Kazimierz trochę gra... - Jak to?... - No tak... - dodał pokazując rękoma tasowanie kart. - Ale, proszę pani, on gra tak szczęśliwie, że można być o niego spokojnym. Przed świętami pożyczył ode mnie pięćdziesiąt rubli na tydzień (mając do spłacenia jakiś dłużek honorowy), a oddał w trzy dni i jeszcze zaprosił mnie na śniadanie... Pani Latter opadły ręce. - Mój syn - rzekła - mój syn gra w karty?... To kłamstwo!... - Sam widziałem... Ale gra rozsądnie i w tak wybornych towarzystwach... Rysy pani Latter zmieniły się w sposób nieprzyjemny: była prawie brzydka. - Zrobiłem pani przykrość? - zapytał Zgierski bolejącym tonem. - O nie. Tylko... ponieważ wiem, co to jest gra w karty... - Zapewne świętej pamięci drugi mąż pani?... - wtrącił pobożnie Zgierski. Pani Latter zerwała się z kanapki. - Nie pozwolę memu synowi grać!... - zawołała podnosząc zaciśniętą pięść. - Kocham go, jak tylko matka może kochać jedynaka, ale... wyrzekłabym się go... Rozbiegnięte oczy Zgierskiego skoncentrowały się. Ujął panią Latter za obie ręce, posadził i rzekł innym tonem: - Doskonale!... wygraliśmy!... Teraz możemy pogadać o interesach. - O interesach?... - powtórzyła zdziwiona. - Tak. Proszę o kilka minut cierpliwości... Akcje cukrowni, pojmuje pani, moje akcje można przecie zastawić, ponieważ (jak powiedziałem) pani stanowi doskonałą hipotekę... Pani i panna Helena... Taki Mielnicki jest człowiekiem majętnym, a taki Solski... O nim nie ma co mówić. - Proszę nie wspominać tych nazwisk. - Hum!... A jednak wolałbym o nich usłyszeć od samej pani... Pani potrzebuje czterech tysięcy rubli do połowy lipca, rozumiem to i mogę zastawić moje akcje... Ale muszę mieć pewność, poza obrębem pensji... - Dlaczego? - zdziwiła się pani Latter. - Mój Boże, dlatego że pensja z powodu różnych okoliczności, jakie się w niej wydarzyły, prawie nic nie jest warta. Wybaczy pani szczerość?... Czysty dochód z pensji już w zeszłym roku zmniejszył się, a dziś zapewne spadł do zera. Tymczasem pan Kazimierz ciągle potrzebuje pieniędzy, zwyczajnie jak młody człowiek... Przed chwilą jednak poznałem, że z synem da sobie pani radę, co jest rzeczą bardzo ważną... No, ale choćby pan Kazimierz wziął się do jakiego zajęcia czy też w inny sposób miał byt zabezpieczony, to jeszcze nie wszystko... Zmniejszą się wydatki, lecz dochody nie wzrosną... - Nic, ale to nic nie rozumiem - wtrąciła zirytowana pani Latter. - Szkoda! Szkoda!... - szepnął. Oparł głowę na ręku i zasłonił oczy. Zdawało mu się, że pokój krąży... To jest nie krąży, ale waha się w lewo i w prawo. Ale właśnie to odkrycie spotęgowało w nim odwagę i szczerość. - Proszę pani - rzekł patrząc na nią - pojmuję delikatność pani... Rozumiem, że kobieta szlachetna nie może odpowiadać na pewne pytania, osobliwie, gdy są postawione w niewłaściwym czasie... Z drugiej zaś strony, pani potrzebuje czterech tysięcy rubli do lipca, które ja mogę mieć, ale... ja potrzebuję pewności!... Już i tak pan Dębicki dowiaduje się: ile biorę od pani procentu od pięciu tysięcy, i gotów nazwać mnie lichwiarzem za to, że biorę dwanaście. Tymczasem mój kapitalik jest tak mały, a wydatki tak raz na zawsze określone, że przy mniejszym procencie nie mógłbym istnieć... - Do czego to prowadzi, panie Zgierski? - Proszę pani, do... pożyczenia czterech tysięcy rubli, ale... z pewnymi gwarancjami. Rozumiem, że pani bardzo może potrzebować pieniędzy dzisiaj, a z całą łatwością zwrócić je w lipcu. Tylko... - Niech pan mówi wyraźnie, panie Zgierski... - A jeżeli wyda się to pani szorstkim?... - W interesach nie chodzi o dobry ton. - Podziwiam panią! - zawołał Zgierski całując jej ręce. - Więc mogę mówić zwięźle, tak jak gdybym stawiał ultimatum?... - Ależ proszę. - Wybornie. Zatem nie będę dotykał kwestii pana Kazimierza, chociaż... jakkolwiek jest to młodzieniec zdolny i sympatyczny, niemniej może bardzo wpłynąć na przyszłe stanowisko pani. - Cóż to znaczy?... - To znaczy, że o panu Kazimierzu, zdaje mi się, już coś słyszał pan Mielnicki i... podobno - zamyślił się... - Zapewne zachowanie się pana Kazimierza może oddziałać i na projekta pana Solskiego... Pojmuje pani? - Nie, panie. - Więc będę jeszcze zwięźlejszym - odparł trochę obrażony Zgierski. - Na to czekam od godziny. - Cudownie! - uśmiechnął się. - A zatem... będę pani służył czterema tysiącami rubli do lipca, a choćby i do grudnia, jeżeli... - Znowu waha się pan? - Już nie. Jeżeli otrzymam od pani bilecik donoszący mi, że albo pani przyjęła pana Mielnickiego, albo pan Solski oświadczył się pannie Helenie. Pani Latter zacisnęła ręce. - Bardzo pan ufa mojej przyjaźni dla siebie - rzekła uśmiechając się. - Bo też tylko przyjaciołom mogę służyć w podobnych okolicznościach. - Wymaga pan, abym powierzała mu tajemnice rodzinne?... - Ja powierzam pani połowę majątku... Pani Latter wyciągnęła rękę, którą Zgierski znowu ucałował, i śmiejąc się mówiła: - Dziwak z pana, ale wybaczam to... Więc jakaż jest konkluzja naszej rozmowy? - Są dwie - odparł Zgierski. - Zostawiam pani pięć tysięcy rubli do połowy lipca i... mogę dostarczyć jeszcze cztery tysiące rubli, ale... - Ale?... - Ale tylko albo przyszłej pani Mielnickiej, albo przyszłej teściowej pana Solskiego. - Jakąż rolę chce pan odegrać wobec mnie? - zawołała prawie z gniewem pani Latter. - Sądziłam, że będziemy mówili o bezpieczeństwie pańskich sum, o... procentach, ale nie o małżeństwach, do których pan ciągle powraca. "Musi być bardzo pewna siebie..." - pomyślał Zgierski. I zrobiwszy minę życzliwą a strapioną odpowiedział: - Pani!... bo nie śmiem powiedzieć: droga pani... Jaką ja rolę chcę wobec niej odegrać?... Pani, to będzie śmiałe, co powiem, ale powiem. Chcę odegrać rolę przyjaciela, który wyprowadza na świat więźnia z jego celi, choć ten opiera się i gniewa... Pani - dodał całując ją w rękę - nie myśl o mnie źle... W tych czasach przechodzi pani ważną epokę życia, waha się pani, a nie ma doradcy... Otóż - ja będę tym doradcą, nawet egzekutorem, bo jestem pewny, że za pół roku będzie mi pani wdzięczna. Chociaż wdzięczność!... - westchnął. Nastąpiło milczenie, potem zaczęto mówić o rzeczach obojętnych, ale rozmowa rwała się. Pani Latter była rozdrażniona, Zgierski czuł, że za dużo powiedział i za długo siedzi. Więc pożegnał gospodynię domu i wyszedł niekontent z siebie. Miał pasję imponować ludziom przebiegłością i rozległymi informacjami, a dziś pragnął wywołać zdumienie w pani Latter i skłonić ją do poufnych zwierzeń. Tymczasem nic!... Milczała jak kamień, a zamiast podziwiać go, wciąż powracała do pieniędzy i procentów, co gniewało Zgierskiego, który wolałby uchodzić za najchytrzejszego demona aniżeli za małego procentowicza. "Ach, te kobiety... te kobiety!... przewrotne istoty..." - myślał czując, że zrobił krok fałszywy. Lecz gdy znalazł się na ulicy i owionęło go po wybornych trunkach świeże powietrze, wstąpiła mu w serce otucha. - Zaraz!... - mówił - o co ja mam do siebie pretensję?... Zastrzegłem zwrot pięciu tysięcy rubli .w sposób stanowczy... Cztery tysiące rubli tylko obiecałem... Mam prawo liczyć kiedyś na stosunki z Mielnickim, z Solskim, z Malinowską, a przecie każdy nowy stosunek to jak bilet na loterię; szansa choćby małej wygranej jest... Mój Boże,. ja się kontentuję małymi wygranymi, byle było ich dużo!... A tylko niepotrzebnie wspomniałem o Rzymie, o Dębickim i o kochanym Kaziu... No, ale mam stracić na nim dwieście rubli?... Przecież nie powiedziałem nic, tylkom nadmienił, że troszeczkę gra i że potrzeba go wysłać za granicę. On mi sam za to podziękuje... Po co ja mówiłem o Rzymie? Najlepsza metoda: dać poznać, że się wie o fakcie, a nie cytować źródeł. O, tu zrobiłem błąd... Jeżeli Zgierski był grzesznikiem, to w każdym razie krążył blisko drogi zbawienia, ponieważ ciągle rachował się ze sobą. Tymczasem do gabinetu pani Latter, która spacerowała rozgorączkowana, wsunęła się gospodyni, panna Marta. - Cóż, proszę pani - rzekła z uśmiechem - dobre było śniadanie? - Tak... dobre... Oto łotr! - Ten Zgierski? - pochwyciła zawsze ciekawa gospodyni. - Ach, co tam Zgierski... Ten kochany Dębicki intrygant!... Panna Marta klasnęła w ręce. A co, nie mówiłam?... - zawołała. - Nigdy nie mam zaufania do takich ścichapęków. Niby łagodniutki, spokojniutki, a to nurek!... On nawet, proszę pani, wygląda na intryganta i nie dałabym grosza, że gotów popełnić zbrodnię... Potok wymowy panny Marty nieco otrzeźwił panią Latter, więc szybko przerwała jej: - Tylko... proszę tego nie powtarzać nikomu... Ach, pani, ach, paniuńciu, za kogo mnie pani bierze?... Jezus Maria, wolałabym język stracić aniżeli powtórzyć to, co mi pani mówi pod sekretem. Cóż to ja?... Ale może by, proszę paniusi, zrobić jakiś ład z tym niegodzijaszem, bo i zakała pensji, i pani życie zatruwa... Gałgan!... - Proszę cię, panno Marto, żadnych uwag. Idź do siebie i nic nie mów, a najlepiej mi usłużysz. - Idę i nic nie mówię: Ale nie może mi pani zabronić modlitwy, ażeby taki skonał; bo modlitwa to rozmowa uciśnionej duszy z Bogiem... Pani Latter znowu została sama - wzburzona. "Co ja teraz pocznę?... - myślała, szybko chodząc. - Więc pensja nic niewarta i Zgierski już stręczy nabywczynię. Przysięgłabym, że ułożył się z nią o swoją sumę! Naturalnie między Solskim i Helenką coś musi być... Dałby Bóg, bo w niej ostatnia nadzieja... Ale jakiż niegodziwy ten Dębicki! Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego nie targował się, kiedy mu przeznaczyłam rubla za lekcję... Nędzarz musiał przyjąć, ale mi tego nie zapomniał... Tak, cała nadzieja w Helenie." Nad wieczorem panna Howard wciągnęła Madzię do swego pokoju i zatrzasnąwszy drzwi zawołała z triumfem: - A co, nie mówiłam, że Dębicki jest hultaj?... - Co znowu?... - Tak!... Uspokoić się nie mogę po tym, co mi opowiadała Marta. Ale, panno Magdaleno, przyrzeknijmy sobie, że go tu nie będzie... - Co on zrobił? - zapytała zdziwiona Madzia. - Wszystko, do czego taki człowiek jest zdolny... O, ja nigdy nie mylę się; panno Magdaleno... Romanowicz zupełnie co innego, to profesor nauk przyrodniczych: energiczny, postępowy, no i elegancki... Widziałam go niedawno u Malinowskiej i powiem panu, że przedstawił mi się zupełnie w nowym świetle. On rozumie, czego potrzeba kobietom. O, my musimy dużo zmienić na pensji, a nade wszystko - uratować panią Latter. - Czy tylko nie myli się pani? - rzekła Madzia, błagalnie patrząc na pannę Howard. - Co do tego, że interesa pani Latter idą źle? - odparła z uśmiechem panna Howard. - Nie, ale co do Dębickiego?... - mówiła Madzia z żalem. - Pani zawsze będzie nieuleczoną idealistką... Pani gotowa by wątpić o winie zbrodniarza schwytanego na gorącym uczynku... - Ależ, co on zrobił, proszę pani? Panna Howard zastanowiła się. "Co on zrobił?... co zrobił?..." - powtarzała w duchu, nie mogąc pojąć, że ktoś nie potępia człowieka, do którego ona ma wstręt. Potem dodała głośno: - Przyznam się pani, że bliższych szczegółów nie wiem. Ale panna Marta mówiła mi, że pani Latter jest tak oburzona na Dębickiego, tak... rozżalona, tak... pogardza nim, iż trudno przypuścić, ażeby i jej ten człowiek nie dokuczył. - Proszę pani, komuż on dokucza?... - nalegała Madzia hamując łzy. "Komu on dokucza?" - pomyślała panna Klara. A nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedzi wpadła w gniew. - Można by myśleć, że masz pani do niego słabość, panno Magdaleno!... - zawołała. - Jak to, więc nie budzi w pani odrazy ta nalana twarz, te baranie oczy, ten zagadkowy uśmieszek, z jakim przemawia choćby do mnie?... Wierz mi, pani, że jest to impertynent... i niedołęga!... Odwróciła się od Madzi, zmieszana i rozdrażniona. Właściwie nic złego nie wiedziała o Dębickim i to gniewało ją najwięcej. Madzia posmutniała i zabierała się do odejścia. - Ale... ale... panno Magdaleno, pani nie zna Malinowskiej?... Musimy jednak u niej być i koniecznie skłonić, ażeby weszła do spółki z panią Latter. Muszę ocalić panią Latter, przysięgłam sobie, szczególniej za to, że wydaliła Joannę... Nieznośna dziewczyna!... - Ja także chciałabym dopomóc pani Latter, jeżeli potrafię, ale cóż mogę zrobić u panny Malinowskiej? - Ja zrobię. Już ją przygotowuję, ale ona jeszcze opiera się. Jeżeli więc pani pójdzie do niej ze mną, przekonamy ją, że cała pensja życzy sobie zatrzymać panią Latter, no i Malinowska ustąpi. Madzia opuściła mieszkanie panny Howard, pełna przykrych myśli: zaczęła wątpić o jej wielkim rozumie i sprawiedliwości. "Co jej się zdaje? - mówiła w duchu - co ja mogę znaczyć wobec panny Malinowskiej, ja, biedna dama klasowa? A choćbyśmy wszystkie tam poszły, czyliż potrafimy skłonić ją do zawarcia spółki z panią Latter?... Nie wiem zresztą, czy sama pani Latter życzyłaby sobie tego. A znowu z Dębickim nieszczęście!... Co one chcą od niego?... Przecież gdyby to był zły człowiek, nie kochałby go tak pan Solski ani Ada..." Po kolacji wszystkie damy klasowe szeptały między sobą o Dębickim, postanawiając albo nie rozmawiać z nim, albo witać go zimno. Madzię tak rozdrażnił ich bezprzyczynowy gniew na niewinnego człowieka, że pod pozorem pisania listów usunęła się za swój parawanik, niechętnie odpowiadając uczennicom, które zasypywały ją pytaniami. Czuła coraz silniej, że na pensji dzieje się coś niedobrego, ale nie mogła sformułować, w czym leży złe i co grozi. góra strony Emancypantki I/XVI